Queen Hinata
by crimsonkira
Summary: Hinata moves to Seiyo Academy in hopes of re-uniting with one of her childhood friends, Nagihiko Fujisaki. Instead, she becomes part of the Guardians and encounters many, rather startling surprises. NagiHina, Nagihiko x Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**First Day Gone WEIRD**

"Arigato for the ride, Ko," a figure said, closing the door of the limousine behind her. "See you in the a-afternoon."

The driver nodded, and with that, the car drove away, leaving the female standing in front of her new school. "So this is Seiyo Academy…"

She gazed at the academy with a smile on her face. 'Nagi~ Get ready for a surprise~' was the thought running through her mind. She watched as the students walked by into the school, meeting friends and looking at the massive board which had their class for the year written on it. She waited for a few minutes, and then she walked into the school to where she guessed the office would be.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me while I go into the class and introduce myself as their homeroom teacher," Nikaidou stated, smiling like always. "Wait here until I tell you to come in." The new student nodded, trying not to stare at her teacher's untidy hair. Briefly, she noticed a boy telling the class about how there was a new student, and blah blah blah, when their sensei interrupted him. The students went back to their seats, eager to meet this new female student they heard of.<p>

"…So, here's the transfer student's introduction," Nikaidou said, "Please come in."

'There goes my cue,' said person thought. Slowly she walked in, nervous as to what her classmates would think of her. 'Don't show them that you're nervous!' was the only thought ringing through her head.

"Our new transfer student, Hyuga Hinata."

Hinata looked at her classmates. They were all gaping at her. 'Oh no! Their first impression of me must be really bad if they're looking at me like that! I hope that they don't bully me…' She blushed from all the attention she received.

She blinked, and immediately all the boys screamed out, "KAWAIII!" 'Kawaii?' she asked herself.

"Go Hinata-sama!" Nina, her Shugo Chara, cheered from her egg inside Hinata's blazer pocket.

"Now then, Hyuga-san, greet everyone with a warm smile," Nikaidou-sensei instructed.

All the boys looked eager to see her smile. 'I'm glad that they don't hate me!'

Hinata smiled a pure, angelic smile. "H-hello everyone. I'm p-pleased to make y-your acquaintance."

Everyone was in a daze, because, SHE SPOKE! It was basically written across the room. 'KAWAII!' was what everyone thought, including the cool 'n' spicy Hinamori Amu.

"A-ano, sensei, is that m-my spot over there?" Hinata asked tentatively, gesturing towards the empty seat beside a pink-haired girl who had three shugo chara floating beside her. Her hair reminded her of one of her classmates from her old school, Leaf Academy, named Haruno Sakura.

"Yes, it is," responded Nikaidou. "You may take a seat now."

Hinata nodded, and then walked towards the empty seat. She could feel the class's gaze on her the whole time, and was starting to get a little self-conscious. 'I feel like a bug under a microscope being studied for an experiment.'

She pulled out the chair and sat in it with the grace of a Hyuga. She looked down at the table so her bangs could cover her eyes, as she was feeling really nervous. The Sakura-look-alike (she couldn't describe her any other way until she knew her name) was staring at her and it made her feel uncomfortable. 'If Neji or otou-sama saw me now!'

"Hey," she began, "I'm Hinamori Amu." She paused for a second before continuing. "Pleased to meet you."

Hinata turned, with a slight blush on her face. "I-It's a pleasure to m-meet you too, Hinamori-san."

'Wahhh~ Cool 'n' spicy Amu is friends with Hinata-sama?' everyone thought, watching both of them.

"Would you like me to show you around the school? It's a big place and it's easy to get lost around here," Amu offered, feeling more comfortable around the timid, new girl.

"It's okay, I-I'd like to explore myself, if you don't mind."

"Not at all! Umm, Hyuga-san, was it? You look like a friend of mine, her name is Nadeshiko."

"N-Nadeshiko?" Hinata asked, quickly remembering about wanting to surprise her Nagi. Strangely though, she hadn't seen him anywhere. "Nadeshiko Fujisaki?"

"Yeah! She has a twin named Nagihiko and I think she's really cool. You look a lot like her."

Mentally, she giggled at the fact that her Nagi hadn't told Hinamori-san the truth. "How d-do you know Nadeshiko-chan?"

"She was my first friend here at this school. See, I came here last year, and then a bit after that, I became part of the school's representative council, the Guardians. I'm the Joker, and Nadeshiko used to be the Queen's chair. But now, she's gone to England and we'll have a new Queen's chair, as well as Jack's chair. Uh, I guess I'm confusing you aren't I?"

"No, y-you're not," Hinata smiled. "Nadeshiko-chan told me a-all about it. If you're wondering, she's a f-friend of the family's, which is why I know her. Actually, I moved here b-because her parents recommended it to my f-father, and he wanted the best education for me. I was actually intending to s-surprise her, since we haven't been talking for a while, s-since we're both pretty busy, but I didn't know she went o-overseas."

In the background, all the students were gazing at them in admiration, except for one.

"What a hectic morning," Tadase and Nikaidou said in unison, sweatdropping.

* * *

><p>School had finished and Hinata slowly walked along the corridors of the school, looking at everything and memorizing their positions. Her long hair swished back and forth along her back, and her footsteps were quiet. She was talking to Nina as she walked, who floated beside her inside her egg.<p>

"How do you like your new school, Hinata-sama?"

"It's okay, I thought Nagi would've told me about him going to England," Hinata responded, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Like you said, Hinata-sama, you and Nagihiko were just too busy with your own lives," Nina reassured.

Hinata just 'hned' in response.

"Hinata-sama, weren't you going to call Sasuke-sama after school?" the little Shugo Chara asked, now out of her Shugo egg.

"Oh! Arigato for reminding me, Nina! I'll call him now."

Hinata took out her iPhone and proceeded to call her best friend.

"Moshi moshi?" A deep voice answered.

"Sasu-chan!~ It's mee~!" She exclaimed. She and Sasuke have been best friends since they were toddlers, so Hinata has a whole different personality around him.

"Of course it's you," Sasuke answered, seemingly annoyed. "Who else?"

"Fangirls?"

"Haha, funny. So anyways, why did you call? Did you miss my awesomeness?"

"You wish! I wanted to ask you, what school did you move to? How dare you not tell me! After everything we've been through," Hinata fake cried.

"You are so weird. Anyways, turn around, would you?"

Hinata complied, and was met with Sasuke himself. She stared, shocked, and vaguely realized herself turning the phone off.

"Sasukee~!" she called, hugging her best friend, who was choking. "I didn't know you moved to Seiyo Academy!" She punched him lightly on the arm.

"Of course you didn't, I didn't tell you." he responded, after Hinata had let go.

"Smarty-pants." His best friend, slightly annoyed, said.

"Whatever, let's go to my house and hang out until the sun sets."

"Sure thing!" agreed Hinata. "Just let me tell otou-sama first."

Just then, Amu ran past her, her guardian characters following after her.

"Hinamori-san?" Hinata asked herself.

"Was she crying?" Nina finished off Hinata's thoughts.

* * *

><p>"We're home," Sasuke called out, dumping his keys in the box on the table next to the door and taking his shoes off. "Hinata's here."<p>

Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, came down the stairs. "Welcome home Sasuke, Hinata. How were your first days?"

"Mikoto-chan," Hinata addressed. She called Mikoto that since she wanted to feel young and she treated Hinata like she was her own child. "It was certainly interesting, it's just unfortunate Sasuke and I aren't in the same class."

"It was awful for me; I guess there are fangirls everywhere I go," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

Hinata patted him on the back. Hard. "I should feel sorry for you, but I'm not. Let's go to the dojo."

"Have fun! ~" called Mikoto.

As Hinata and Sasuke went through the house to the back, where the Uchiha dojo was, they noticed Itachi and his friend on the couch, having an arm wrestle.

"Hello Sasuke, Hinata," Itachi and his friend greeted, pausing their battle for a moment.

"Good afternoon, Itachi-nii-san!" chirped Hinata. "Good afternoon to you too, Ikuto."

An angry red mark was visible near Sasuke's head, showing he was annoyed. "Itachi's mine!" he declared, then suddenly he hugged his brother possessively and became chibi.

Hinata also became chibi and cried her little heart out.

Ikuto chuckled at the scene, and Itachi sighed. "Imouto, please don't cry, and otouto, you have to learn to share." He said slowly, as if he were talking to infants.

"Hehehe," Hinata suddenly became evil and towered over Sasuke, who glared at her.

"All's well ends well," Ikuto said, smirking, then went back to Itachi for his arm wrestle.

* * *

><p>"You're getting better," Sasuke praised Hinata after they sparred. "Neji and Hiashi-dono have been training you well, lately, haven't they?"<p>

"Yup," Hinata responded, after taking a gulp of water. "Did you know Nagi went to England?"

"No, I'm sure he would've told me."

"I got the information second-hand from Hinamori Amu-san, a classmate of mine that's been friends with 'Nadeshiko'. She's the one that ran past us today. Anyway, I guess he's just too busy."

"Yeah. Guess so."

"Did you notice that Hinamori-san looks like Sakura-san?"

Sasuke looked a little disturbed. "Not really. That's horrifying to know."

Hinata laughed. "Well anyways, my ride's here. Ja, Sasuke, and tell Mikoto-chan, Itachi and Ikuto that I said 'bye' as well, okay?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow on the way to school. Meet at the intersection between Hokage and Sage Road."

Hinata nodded, and then went inside her limousine, which drove away, towards the Hyuga Manor.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so I'm sure some of you may be confused, and I'm sorry that you are, but I'll explain everything now.<em>

_First of all, Hinata and Sasuke and their families aren't ninjas. They're also from the same world._

_Secondly, Hinata, Sasuke and Nagihiko are all friends because they're from prestigious families._

_Thirdly, Hinata doesn't stutter in her thoughts. She's talking to _herself, _so why would she? She stutters around people she doesn't know, but she's very comfortable around people she does know, therefore she doesn't stutter. Also, since she's been around Sasuke, Nagihiko and Ko (her bodyguard) for so long, she has what you would call an alternate personality. I apologize if she being OOC annoys you._

_Also, I'll try to get a picture of Nina so I can show you, and when I get it, I'll tell you so that you can check it out! ^_^_

_Lastly, I like this story a lot, s__o I'm going to try to finish it. I already wrote the next chapter but I'm still going over it. I might update weekly, every week and a half, I dunno (doubt I'd be able to keep up with it T^T) If you have any questions, feel free to ask! :D_

_P.S. Ikuto _is_ Itachi's friend (shocking!), but Hinata doesn't know he's her enemy. Neither does Ikuto. They aren't very close, but they know each other well enough for Hinata not to stutter around him._

_That's all folks! See ya next time!_

_~Sayuki_


	2. Chapter 2

**New Queen's Chair? Sa-weet!**

On the way back to the Hyuga manor, Ko, Hinata's bodyguard, caretaker and personal driver, was talking with Hinata about her new school.

"What is it like compared to Leaf Academy, Hinata-sama?"

"Ano, I like Seiyo Academy better because I'm not ignored or called a freak because of these eyes," answered Hinata, smiling. "I made a friend on the first day too. Her name is Hinamori Amu, and she was friends with Nagi before I arrived."

Ko's eyes softened, remembering the times when Hinata was verbally bullied and excluded, and how she had told him to keep it a secret from her family, and not bother to tell the teachers or principal. "Ah. So what was the class's reaction when you introduced yourself?"

Hinata sweatdropped, recalling the events earlier on. "Certainly… interesting. They gawked at me and," here she blushed, "they called me 'kawaii'."

"That's good then," Ko smiled. "It's nice to know Hinata-sama is fitting very well into the school. Hiashi-sama knows best, after all."

"Hai."

"Also, before I forget, the school sent you a letter, Hinata-sama. Something about the Guardians, I believe."

"May I see it, please?"

"Of course." He handed her the envelope containing the letter. It was from Hotori Tadase, who, she had heard, was the King's chair of the Guardians. She opened it up and read it. Basically, it told her all about the Guardians, their duties and their members. She would be the new Queen's chair and a Year 4 boy named Kairi Sanjo would be the new Jack's chair.

"Ah. I shall inform otou-sama of this as soon as we return home."

* * *

><p>"Excellent," Hiashi praised Hinata after she had told him how she would now be part of the school's representative council. "I am impressed. This will be good for you as the Hyuga heiress in the future. You are also a very good role model for Hanabi, Hinata. Good on you." He smiled at his daughter, which was rare. She only received a smile from her father whenever she did something good and made Hiashi proud. "I am proud to have you as my daughter. Go now, for I have work to do," were his last words before he ushered her out of his room.<p>

As Hinata was walking to her bedroom, she saw Hanabi, her younger sister, carrying her bag to her own room to do her homework.

"Hello, onee-sama," Hanabi greeted quietly before disappearing into her room.

"Chotto matte, Hanabi!" Hinata called out.

Hanabi's head poked out of the door and gazed at her older sister indifferently.

"How was school?"

"Boring," was Hanabi's curt answer.

"Always is, isn't it?" Hinata smiled. "Don't you play sports?"

"Sports are a waste of time, Hinata-nee-sama. I'd rather be studying."

"That's not true, imouto-chan!" Hinata walked towards her sister, and then crouched down. "Sports actually makes you smarter, I read somewhere. It does! I play sports and look how smart your onee-sama is, Hanabi!" She tapped her head. "When you go out for sports with your teacher, what do you like playing the most?"

"… Basketball. I like jumping around and scoring. I'm really good at it, too. But, otou-sama tells me to study, study, study, practice my martial arts, study, so I don't really pay attention to things like that." A faint blush appeared on Hanabi's cheeks.

"Well then! I'll tell otou-sama that as a 7-year-old kid, you need your sports! Let's see. Do you remember Nagihiko, Hanabi?" She paused, and Hanabi nodded. "Well, he's good at basketball, but he's in England now. Do you have any sports clubs in your school?"

"Hai. One for every sport. Should I sign up for the basketball club, Hinata-nee-sama?"

Hinata nodded enthusiastically, happy to help her sister. Suddenly, she had a worried look on her face. "Imouto-chan, if it feels like I'm forcing you to, you don't have to."

"No! I mean, no, it's okay, I'm fine with this. Won't otou-sama be angry?"

"If it's for your own good, I don't think so. I'll ask him if we can set a basketball hoop in our backyard as well. I'm happy I'm able to help you, Hanabi. You can always talk to me whenever you like, okay?" She patted her younger sister's head affectionately. "When you are in Grade 6, you'll for sure be in Leaf Academy's Representative Council!" In Leaf Academy, you only had a chance to be elected in the school council if you were in Grade 6.

Hanabi slipped out a small smile. "Arigato, Hinata-nee-sama." Without another word, she went back to her room, and closed the door.

"Oh, Hanabi…"

* * *

><p>Everyone sat, gossiping to each other and fiddling, anxious to find out who the new Queen and Jack's chair would be. They had a hunch the new girl, Hyuga Hinata would be Queen's chair, but who would replace Souma Kukai-sama?<p>

"Well then," began the MC, "I will now announce the Guardian members for this year."

The audience buzzed in excitement.

"King's chair: Hotori Tadase."

Tadase stood and, like a king, his hair floated back and forth, and he gazed at the audience like he really was a king.

The students cheered and some girls swooned or squealed.

"Ace chair: Yuiki Yaya."

"Yahoo!" Yaya greeted.

The students cheered for their favorite, happy Guardian.

"Joker: Hinamori Amu."

Many students gawked at her for she had, for once, worn the Guardian cape, which was such a rare moment that a certain Grade 3 student (now Grade 4) decided to capture this moment in time with 'the video camera of his heart'.

Amu only sweatdropped while Yaya asked her if it was her first time, to which she responded that yes, it was, and that she was only wearing it because it was a special occasion.

"And now, for this term's new members!"

Hinata and Kairi stepped forward together and looked at the crowd. Hinata blushed under the attention and smiled, causing all the boys to swoon.

"Our new Jack's chair: Sanjou Kairi! Our new Queen's chair: Hyuga Hinata!"

The audience burst in excitement.

"She's so pretty!"

"She's so cute!"

"The new Jack is cool too!"

These were among the many comments that were exclaimed from various fangirls/fanboys.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata noticed that Amu was glancing at her, probably in surprise.

"Hinata-sama!" the boys cheered.

"Tadase-sama!" the girls cheered.

Then the student body burst into a war of which Guardian was the best. Hinata and Tadase blushed, and every Guardian just sweatdropped. "Should we go now…?" Amu asked. "Yeah…"

* * *

><p>They were all sitting at the Guardians' table in the Royal Garden now, with Japanese tea and a few slightly burnt biscuits for afternoon tea.<p>

"Well then," began Tadase, "let's introduce ourselves again."

Kairi started first. "Jack's chair, fourth grade, Sanjou Kairi."

"I'm Musashi," his guardian character greeted. "Pleased to make your acquaintances."

Straight after he said that, Pepe asked Kiseki what 'acquaintances' meant.

"Don't ask me," he said, which implied that he didn't know either.

"You look nothing like a fourth grader!" exclaimed Yaya.

"That's because he's tall," Tadase said.

"I was the youngest one too!" Yaya complained. "I'll bully you!"

"Please be gentle," Kairi calmly responded.

"O-okay…" Yaya, confused, said in return.

After that, both Hinata and Nina stood up to bow briefly. "A-ano, Q-Queen's chair, sixth grade, H-Hyuga Hinata."

"Konnichiwa, I am Nina," Nina said. "It's a pleasure to be part of the Guardians."

Then, both Musashi and Nina headed towards where most of the shugo chara were.

"I'm the leader, Kiseki!" Kiseki declared. "My dream is world conquest!"

"Who decided _you'd _be the leader, dechu?" asked Pepe.

Suddenly, Su floated towards them and introduced herself to the new guardian characters. "I'm Suu, desu~. Nice to meet you!" "This is Miki!" she motioned towards her. "She's not here right now, but there's Ran, too!" A picture of Ran popped up randomly which said "Yahoo!" "We're all Amu-chan's shugo chara."

"Arigato all for your politeness and kindness," Musashi and Nina, who had bowed, thanked in unison.

'They get along with each other very well…' thought all the guardian chara.

"Let us have our new Queen, Hyuga-san say something then," Tadase said.

"A-ano, how did you get such a n-nice place for the Guardians?" Hinata asked in wonder. "The p-plants are w-well taken care of."

"I think it was just there all the time, Hinata-tan," Yaya said in wonder. "I never really thought about that."

"Umm… let me first explain what the Guardians' activities-" began Tadase, but he was interrupted by Kairi.

"That won't be necessary." He showed them a stack of books. "I've already looked into it. I had a look at your activities for the past five years."

The Guardians looked at him, dumbfounded, except Hinata.

"Ah, Sanjou-san, i-if I may, can I please borrow these books?" she asked tentatively.

Yaya, Tadase and Amu stared at her, even more dumbfounded.

"Hai." Kairi turned to address the rest of the Guardians. "However, there are too many pointless ones. In order for a small organization to unify the students, I believe rationalization is required." Again, Tadase, Amu and Yaya just stared at him. Nevertheless, he continued. "In other words, our activities need to be more functional and efficient."

"E-Excuse me, Sanjou-san," Hinata interrupted. "I believe you are v-voicing it a bit too h-harshly. Fellow guardians, a-after skimming through the latest of the r-records, I have found that for the past few months, there has been a r-radical increase in children with e-empty hearts. All we really have to do is s-support Hinamori-san in hunting these X-eggs."

"Having to support the Joker implies that the Joker's X-egg hunting isn't up to par," Kairi said, a bit annoyed that he was interrupted and had his words stolen from him. "She fails as a Joker because of this." Amu looked at him shocked, and then as he continued, her soul started to come out and her mind kept repeating, 'Fail…' As this was happening, some random guy popped out from the bushes and screamed "FAIL WHALE!" before going back to wherever he came from.

"X-egg hunting is a job that cannot be handled by only one person, Sanjou-san, therefore she does not fail. She is merely a little… behind in her duties," Hinata defended, her stutter all but gone.

'They get along very well…' Tadase and Yaya thought, amazed.

"Well, what Sanjou-kun and Hyuga-kun said are correct," Tadase said, "we don't know why X-eggs are increasing, but we can't leave them alone."

"I know!" Yaya exclaimed. "Let's take turns and support Amu-chi! We'll hunt for X-eggs in teams from now on!"

"Good idea, Yuiki-san. First, to induct our new members, Hinamori-san, could you pair with Hyuga-kun?"

"Sure!"

"That w-would be nice." Hinata commented.

"That's a good idea," agreed Kairi.

Just then, Amu and Tadase had a little cute moment which Hinata decided not to watch, as she thought it was impolite. However, she _did _want to watch that kawaii Tadamu moment! But her head told her it was an invasion of privacy. So instead, she nibbled on the slightly burnt biscuits and sipped some of the Japanese tea. 'Maybe I should make the afternoon tea…'

"Let's go, Hyuga-san!" Amu dragged Hinata away, waving to Tadase as they ran off into the sunset, and followed Gai and Lee. Nah, just kidding, they just went off the X-egg hunt, that's all.

In the background, Kairi noted down in his notepad (which was endless, I say) Tadase and Amu's 'unusual relationship'. Weirdo.

"Sayonara!" Nina called out as she followed Hinata with Ran, Miki and Suu.

* * *

><p>"All right! I'm going to do my best!" Amu shouted, completely motivated. Hinata ran beside her. "I'll go and capture all the X-eggs in the city! And then I'll find my diamond egg for sure!"<p>

'Diamond egg?' Hinata asked herself. Unfortunately for her, Amu forgot Hinata was right beside her!

A little while of running later…

"Hey, Hyuga-san, your Shugo Chara is Nina right? So, when you Chara Change, what happens?" Amu asked after they had stopped for a little rest.

"Hmm… well then," Hinata said, and then she winked. "You'll have to f-find out yourself, wouldn't you?"

Amu pouted.

"L-Look, there's an X-egg there!" she pointed to where she saw it.

"X-egg? No, that's not mine…" Amu muttered. Again, Hinata heard her, and saved the information to ponder on for later.

"Nina, let's Character Transform!"

"Hai!"

"Watashi no kokoro, unrokku!"

"Chara nari: Kunoichi Light!"

"They did a Character Transformation!" Miki exclaimed in surprise.

"Kunoichi Light…" Amu said.

Hinata appeared in front of her. "Hinamori-san, here is a way that you may be able to use to improve your X-egg hunting skills."

"Eh?"

Hinata then whispered, "Byakugan!" Veins popped out next to her almost pupiless eyes, which made her look very dangerous. Then, a sort of blue energy gathered around both of her fists, and then she called out her attack. "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist!"

The blue energy, now in the shape of two lions, was released from her fists towards the X egg. The lions chased the egg and soon, the energy had wrapped itself around the egg, and when one lion went to 'eat' it, the X egg broke into pieces.

Amu watched in horror as the pieces slowly fell and vanished.

Kunoichi Light floated down to the ground, where the transformation became undone to reveal Hinata and Nina. "Hinamori-san, I… I am not one to insult others, b-but maybe Sanjou-san was right. You _do _fail as a Joker. You… You didn't do anything just then. Quite p-pathetic, if I say so myself."

Hinata walked away, leaving Amu alone to sit on the ground and repeat the words in her head.

As they got further away from Amu, Hinata regretted what she said more and more. 'I should go apologise…' "Hinata-sama! Leave her!" Nina said. "Hopefully, she will be motivated by your words."

"She's not like me, Nina!" Hinata exclaimed. "When otou-sama told me that I was a failure when I sparred against Hanabi and she won, I was motivated because I was the Hyuga heiress! I knew he told me that so I could improve! But for all I know, she may have taken it seriously! And then…"

"Urusai!" Nina ordered. "Gomennasai, Hinata-sama, but leave her alone! She will eventually learn. She is the special one after all, the Joker. She's a positive girl and she'll learn!"

A shadow covered Hinata's eyes. "Hai, Nina. Gomen. We will leave her alone. But," she brightened up, "arigatou. For everything. For guiding me to be a good martial artist, for guiding me to become a good businesswoman to take over the company, for everything! Oh and, for giving advice too!" She smiled, making Nina glad to have herself be a guardian chara of her Hinata-sama.

* * *

><p><em>x.x Go ahead. Kill me. I'm just another slow-updating retard that wrote a fanfic with two chapters. And you had to wait 3 months for second chapter. I don't mind. x.x –Gets ready-<em>

_But I have some last words! I'M SO SO SO SO SORRRRYY YOU HAD TO WAIT 3 FRIGGIN MONTHS! . I just didn't have any… inspiration? Yeah. Ehehe… -sweatdrops- _

_Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. I know how you all hate those. Everyone does. But yeah. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, even if Hinata was a bit OOC in some parts. Especially when she calls Amu a fail. –Sigh- GOODBYE WORLD! Um... and I won't know when I will update too. I guess I'll just go with the flow! Ja!_

_~Sayuki_


End file.
